


If I Were A Green Plant, I'd Photosynthesis You

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Can't believe that is a tag, M/M, Nerd Dean, OCC at first, Punk Castiel, Punk Castiel/Nerd Dean Winchester, abuse of science, cliche and kind of proud
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly Nerd Dean just wants to get Punk Cas on a date. How does he do it? SCIENCE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Were A Green Plant, I'd Photosynthesis You

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me some feedback! I'm nervous and I'm not sure my writing style is adequate. Thank you for reading, I'm sorry if you regret it.

**Sophomore Year**

It was stifling, the heat. Castiel rubbed his forearm against his head, desperate to rid himself of the beads of perspiration that collected against his skin. Mr Roche was mumbling in French, his sticky back against the whirling fan. There was a window near Castiel, thankfully, and he spent his time with his face beside the cool pane, watching the seniors play basketball on the court.

Castiel sighed and rested on his forearms. It was a lazily perfect day and he was almost tempted to call it his favourite day when a slim piece of paper slid its way onto his desk. It was batman paper, rudimentary, really, smothered with the kind of thick block capital writing you would expect to see from a pre-schooler.

GO ONE A DATE WITH ME - D

And, just like that, his entire day was turned to shit. Gone was the lull of the wind and the fucking peace of the basketball players and instead he had one Dean Winchester metaphorically (and literally, I'll add) breathing down his neck. Castiel could barely suppress rolling his eyes. In the reflection of the glass, he could see Dean on his forearms peering at him over his desk. Fuck, he was too pretty to be playing games.

 _Too pretty and way too straight,_ a voice reminded him. _It's probably for a dare._

_Yeah, fuck off._

Castiel pulled out a pencil from behind his ear. He scratched out a no on the paper and threw it back onto Dean's desk, revealing in the scowl he could hear from behind him. With indifference he resumed his staring, watched as Tran tried to do a something and fell flat on his ass. Twenty seconds into his peace, he felt the light pressure of a pencil in his back.

He turned around, scowling. "What?"

Dean pouted, "No?"

"No." Castiel confirmed. "Now please, piss off."

He turned his attention back to Roche's lecture. It was some sort of spiel on the history of the French language. Castiel had stopped listening after the first sentence, choosing instead to stare out. It wasn't like he didn't care about the class, just that he had already obtained his A.

"Cas," Dean hissed, pressing once more into his back. 

"C'mon man! Are you sure you wanna say no to this?" Dean waved a hand briefly over his body.  
Castiel huffed, "Yes, I'm sure I want to turn down a date with the schools notorious slut. Then again, I would be turning down a date with the most obnoxious, condescending asshole."

Dean looked hurt.

"So... is that a no?"

The bell rang shrill and Castiel quickly shoved his things into his backpack, only stopping to turn to Dean and add, "The next time I want an STD, I'll call you."

He descended the steps heavily and pushed out into the hallway. Students were milling around everywhere, pulling and pushing on each other. It didn't take Cas long to merge in and he happily followed the stream, losing his mind to the utter pompous, prick like, obnoxious--

"Cas! Hey, wait!"

A broad palm gripped his shoulder, spinning him around until he was swarmed with green eyes and freckles.

"So that date?"

Again, an eye roll. Original, Castiel knew. "Still a no, Winchester." He attempt to move around Dean's frame but was blocked again and again. "Are you the type of guy that can't accept no for an answer? Because I'm pretty sure that won't end well for you."

Dean grinned lazily. "No-- I mean, I can accept a no, Cas. Not often I get 'em but I can accept 'em. I'm the type of guy that's more interested in the why. So, care to share? Castiel, oh Castiel, why doth thou protest so much?"

"English really isn't your strong suit, is it?"

"Answer the question."

"Fine." Castiel clenched his jaw. "You really want to know why?"

Dean smiled. "Hit me."

Oh, he'd hit him alright. He was half tempted to pull out his replica Mjolnir and pound his jocky ass.

_Or you could literally pound his ass..._

Castiel eased back, "because people like me detest people like you. You think the letterman and the idiot grin are enough to make us want you? God no. Because EMO'S like nerds in sweater vest that quote nerdy, obscure shit and watch Lord of the Rings and are bottom's in the sack, okay? We don't like prissy, uptight jocks that probably wanna stuff their weenies inside of your ass, call you Larry, and then leave you full of samba sauce the next day."

Dean's eyes widened. "Uh--"

Castiel barely suppressed a smile as he barged past him. He was victorious, the Maximus in the gladiator battle, father to a heightened ego, husband to no-one but his music and shit, did he just best Dean Winchester? Sure, he would've gone out with him if he hadn't had a reputation for being the biggest slut. Sure, tumblr says you shouldn't judge but.. well, it also says practise safe sex. How could you have safe sex with someone that was surely riddled with disease?

Exactly.

After that lunch period, Castiel found a note wedged into the side of his locker. Two words:

_Game On._

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you for reading and... sorry if you regret it.


End file.
